Hetero-aromatic polymers, representatives being polythiophene and polypyrrole, have hitherto drawn public attention as electrically conductive polymers. However, the aforementioned electrically conductive polymers have disadvantages that they are insoluble in any solvents and are not melted by heating to result in extremely poor workability. As a trial for compensating such disadvantages, it has been proposed to introduce hydrocarbon alkyl groups at a position 3 or 4 of a thiophene ring of the polythiophene. (See "Chemistry and Chemical Industry", vol. 41, page 1022 (1988).) It is reported that the polymer containing an alkyl group in the thiophene ring is dissolved in certain solvents and can be melted by heating at a relatively low temperature.
On the other hand, in recent years, organic compounds in which fluoroalkyl groups are introduced draw public attention as the compounds having resistance to chemicals and water- and oil-repellent functions. However, hetero-aromatic polymers, representatives being polythiophene, polypyrrole and polyfuran, in which fluoroalkyl groups are introduced have not yet been known at the present day.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel hetero-aromatic polymer containing a fluoroalkyl group, which has characteristics inherent to the fluoroalkyl groups, i.e. resistance to chemicals and water- and oil-repellent properties, and may be used as an electrically conductive polymer material.